Walking Dead: Here's Not Here
"Here's Not Here" is the fourth episode of season six of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the seventy-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Stephen Williams with a script written by Scott M. Gimple. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 1st, 2015 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Morgan Jones reflects back on the events that happened between "Clear" and "No Sanctuary". Cast Note: Not all cast members who are credited in the series necessarily make an appearance in this episode. See Credits for a list of actors who do not appear in this episode. Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * This episode had a viewership of 13.34 million people, which is up by .10 from "Thank You". * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Stephen Williams. * This is the fourteenth episode of The Walking Dead written by shownrunner Scott M. Gimple. It is his tenth episode as the sole writer on a script. * This is the first episode to be told as a narrative as the ending of the episode reveals that Morgan has been talking to the Wolves Leader the entire time. * Actor Steven Yeun, who plays Glenn Rhee, has been removed from the opening credits due to his presumed death in the previous episode, "Thank You". Credits * Rick Grimes makes a behind-the-scenes appearance in this episode only. Actor Andrew Lincoln's voice is heard at the very end of the episode, shouting "Open the gates!" * Actor Norman Reedus, who plays Daryl Dixon, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Lauren Cohan, who plays Maggie Greene, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Chandler Riggs, who plays Carl Grimes, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Danai Gurira, who plays Michonne, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Melissa McBride, who plays Carol Peletier, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Michael Cudlitz, who plays Abraham Ford, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Sonequa Martin-Green, who plays Sasha Williams, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Josh McDermitt, who plays Eugene Porter, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Christian Serratos, who plays Rosita Espinosa, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Alanna Masterson, who plays Tara Chambler, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Seth Gilliam, who plays Gabriel Stokes, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Alexandra Breckenridge, who plays Jessie Anderson, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Ross Marquand, who plays Aaron, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Austin Nichols, who plays Spencer Monroe, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Tovah Feldshuh, who plays Deanna Monroe, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. Allusions Several references to earlier quotes in the series are made. * Morgan Jones tells Eastman, "Sit down before you fall down", a quote he had previously told a recovering Rick in "Days Gone Bye". * Morgan tells Eastman "Don't ever be sorry", a quote he had previously told Carl Grimes who apologized after shooting him in "Clear". The Wolves Leader repeats this as an intimidation tactic. * Eastman tells Morgan that he believes all life is precious, which is what Morgan told Aaron and Daryl Dixon upon first meeting them in "Conquer". * Eastman tells Morgan that "everything gets returned", a quote Morgan told the Wolves Leader in "Conquer". * Eastman says "sorry" before knocking Morgan out with his staff upon not heeding his warning to lower his rifle, which is what Morgan said to the Wolves Leader before knocking him out during their scuffle in "JSS". Appearances * This is the 1st and only appearance of E. Eastman; dies in this episode. * This is the 1st and only appearance of the 20s Man; dies in this episode. * This is the 1st and only appearance of the 40s Man; dies in this episode. * This is the 1st appearance of the young Man. * This is the 1st appearance of the young Woman. * This is the 3rd appearance of the Wolves Leader. Body Count # 40s Man - Stabbed in the throat with a spiked staff by Morgan Jones. # 20s Man - Strangled to death by Morgan Jones. # E. Eastman - Either suicide or shot in the head by Morgan Jones as a mercy killing following being bitten on the back by the zombified 20s Man. See also External Links * * * * "Here's Not Here" at Wikipedia * * * * Category:2015/Episodes Category:November, 2015/Episodes